Capítols 31 a 45 (Osset de peluix)
thumbPàgina principal Osset de Peluix Capítols 16 a 30 31. "Especial Armando". Mentre l'Eva i l'Èric entren en el supermercat, i cadascú per les seves, l'Armando està tombat sobre la barra d'un bar, bevent una cervesa rera l'altra. El cambrer, com d'altres vegades, li insisteix en que no abusi tant de la beguda, però ell fa com si s'escoltés el consell (en realitat, l'ignora). L'Armando sempre pensa el mateix de la vida: l'alcohol és el consol, la melancolia l'únic estat possible real, l'alegria "una cosa desmontable". I la Miranda ja tornarà penedida del que ha fet abandonant-lo; i tant que ho farà. No és més que mitja tarda, i quan molta gent està a casa amb la seva família o en la feina, l'Armando en el bar, quasi a soles. No li preocupa destrossar-se, ni a qui destrossi amb ell. No pensa gaire en el passat ("per a què autocriticar-se? la felicitat és irresponsabilitat") ni en el futur ("passarà el que passi"). No li va preocupar gaire la vertadera felicitat, o els vertaders desitjos de la Miranda, quan era amb ell. Possiblement se'n riuria de veure els esforços que fa la seva ex-núvia recentment per seduir l'Èric ("quin pasmat amb poques ganes de follar! vin-te amb mi...", ja li va dir algun cop a ella). Aquest presumit no s'enterava massa de res, però la Miranda havia fet intents de reproduir amb ell una sensació de familiaritat, de simpatitzar-hi, que satisfés el romanticisme; intents en va. Però, es volgués enterar o no el senyoret Armando, el temps passa i les dones es donen compte de les coses. Ara, la Miranda havia renunciat a tot amb ell, i havia posat les esperances en un altre noi d'un tipus de personalitat diferent. Tot el que sap l'Armando és que un dia, així de volta, a la Miranda se li va escampar "un rampell més" d'indignació i que van trencar (o, millor dit, ella amb ell). Un dia, quan va tornar al pis que fins fa poc compartien, es va trobar que tots els trastos de la Miranda havien desaparegut, que les claus del pis que ell va donar a la seva pretesa "nuvieta" eren sobre un sofà, i que hi havia una nota sobre la taula ben a la vista. Aquesta nota, escrita amb caligrafia ben legible, deia textualment i secament: "Tu i jo hem acabat. Tingues la clau del teu pis. He recollit uns quants trastos meus aprofitant una estona en que no sols ser a casa. Per mi ja pots fer el que vulguis. I no intentis contactar amb mi. Firma: Miranda.". La recollida de trastos, que li hagi retornat les claus, la nota, i el fet que hagi ignorat els intents de contacte ella amb ell (i que no hagi fet res ella per intentar contactar-lo), donen a entendre que la ruptura se l'ha près seriosament, i que fa coses per fer-la fins irreversible. Però, clar, ell entossudit amb no perdre les esperances. No pensa gens l'Armando en si té la culpa de res. L'Èric és una persona que es fa autocrítica; el seu "cap de l'oposició" és de molt poques paraules i "perquè és més directe", es creu més atractiu. El fatxenda Armando, doncs, es troba atrapat en un cercle sense evolució, sense gaires reflexions ni moralitat (excepte, potser, "la del més fort") i entotsolat i abandonat com (ell s'ho pensa) no s'ho mereix. En això que entra un amigot de l'Armando; un tio amb pinta de pocs amics, de caçadora mig bruta i una cresta punk lluent al cap. Ell és de la colla on va l'Armando i on, fins fa poc, anava la Miranda. Saluda a l'Armando posant-li una ma sobre l'espatlla. - Ei, nano, com anem? L'Armando el mira i emet un gruny. - Encara no ha tornat? - No sé res d'ella. - Però com ha pogut deixar-te plantat així per les bones, sense ni discutir-ho? - No tinc ni fava. Quan la intento trucar, em penja. No sé per on cau. Podria fins haver marxat de la ciutat i jo ni enterar-me. - És una gilipolles, Armando. No sé què li vas veure tant atractiu. D'acord que és guapetona, però és tonta, fluixa, sense personalitat. Tu et mereixes alguna cosa més guai. - Calla! Ja saps que no m'agrada que parlis d'aquesta manera. Era la meva núvia des de feia alguns mesos. A més, a mi què m'expliques si era guai ella o no. Tu ja em coneixes. Tant se'm fum com és una noia o quina felicitat té o què li falta. Mentre pugui exprimir-la i enganyar-la, tant se'm fum. Mentre una noia digui en veu alta que li agrado, tant se'm fum si em sembla veure-la entristida o si ho està realment. Amb les noies, jugo al joc de la mentira. I no deixo que se'm escapin. - Has pensat que igual la Miranda està amb un altre pavo? - I tant que m'ho penso! Ara, sense localitzar-la no sé què vols que faci. - Agafa el vas de plàstic de cervesa i l'estreny. - Si agafés el desgraciat que... - Em penso, colegui, que estàs ben agafat pel que no sona, eh? Vull dir. Ella és una administrativa inteligent que té un sou propi. I sempre s'ha negat a dir-te on era el seu apartament. No saps com localitzar-la... - Efectivament. Penso que, potser, en el fons mai va confiar massa en mi. Home, però què vols que faci? Anar a un banc i buscar la seva direcció? Això no serviria de res; tothom sap que les dades del client són confidencials. Jo, si treballés en un banc o en una empresa, tampoc donaria cap informació privada. - Tio, doncs em penso que, si ella s'amaga de tu i no vol que la localitzis, l'únic que pots fer és esperar a que es decideixi a tornar ella sola. - Però em fa canguelo de debò que si troba la felicitat amb un altre, a mi em deixi tirat! - M'extranya que ella ara estigui sola. No t'havia dit sempre que es quedaria amb tu per la promesa de son àvia? - I tant que m'ho deia! - I aleshores, com és que ha trencat aquesta promesa? A menys que... - A menys que hagi trobat un altre ben de pressa? - Sí, però no crec això... Li passa una lluïssor d'inteligència un pel salvatge a l'Armando. - Sí, és poc creible que la Miranda hagi trobat una parella a temps com per poder anar-se'n amb ella sense trencar la promesa. Però qui sap? No és impossible… - Ell agafa la cervesa amb ràbia, mira a cap lloc de l'espai en particular, quasi com si ignorés que el seu amic existís, i murmura: - Si l'enganxo amb un altre, et juro que... Mentrestant... 32. El gran secret de l'Èric. La Miranda i el Joan fa una estona que han desparat la taula. - Bé, i ara què vols que fem mentre ells arriben? Podem posar la tele, o... La Miranda li fa una mirada impacient. Ell s'espanta. - Mira Joan, això trobo que s'ha d'acabar d'una forma o altra. No puc més. - Què vols dir...? - L'Èric. Què li passa? Perquè es sent tant incòmode amb mi? Només que volgués, segur que podríem funcionar com a parella... - No en dubto... - Doncs digues-m'ho d'un cop! Potser tu ja ho saps... Quin problema hi ha? - Quan confiï en tu, et dirà tot allò que necessitis. Hi pots confiar. - Segur que sí... però quant trigarà? És tant bon noi, però més tancat… No em pots fer cinc cèntims? - Compren que és secret nostre i… - Sisplau... - Li mira mossegant-se el llavi inferior. El Joan suspira. La mira a ella amb solemnitat, i és com si descobrís de cop i volta que són amics des de sempre, que és bona noia, i de confiança, i amiga de sa dona... Fins a quin punt li hauria d'explicar? De sobte es diu a sí mateix que no podria amagar-li res; s'ho repeteix a sí mateix dos cops i rumia: - Escolta maca, això que et diré és un secret de l'Èric molt greu. Vam fer un jurament de no contar-ho mai a ningú de la família. - Jo sóc quasi de la teva família, home! Només em falta casar-me amb ton germà i ho seré del tot... - ... però ara mateix no ets familiar nostre, i per això si l'Èric s'assabenta que t'ho he explicat s'ho prendrà fatal. La juguetona noia s'acaricia els cabells. No vol forçar les coses per les dolentes. - Comprenc que això no et sigui fàcil de fer, amic. - Ets molt maca. Vinga, veuràs… L'Èric és una persona amb… problemes de salut d'infància. - Què dius!!!??? - Mira, quan tenia tres anys es va encomanar d'una malaltia. Va tenir una variant de la lepra; és igual. Va estar a punt de morir. Ell tenia tres anys i jo en tenia set. No t'imagines la d'esforços i patiment que vaig fer per ell; va ser difícil. Va trigar uns quants anys en curar-se. Sempre li han quedat rastres d'aquest malestar. Crec que està com a espantat de la vida, i per això es tanca en els escrits i la reflexió, i li costa gastar temps en sortir. La noia abaixa el cap. - Doncs sí que em sap greu, això... És confusa la vida quan passes per un tràngol així. - L'Èric passa un malestar que ningú li treurà. Això, molts no ho entendrien, ja saps. - Ara veig el que passa... Jo tampoc puc entendre el que li passa a l'Èric, oi? Perquè sóc com totes les noies, que només penso en divertir-me, veritat? I perquè no el puc donar suport en els moments difícils? - No, Miranda! Au, no diguis això... - No em faria cap vergonya ajudar al meu home en les dificultats i ser fidel i sacrificar-me. Tu em coneixes de fa temps, Joan, i saps que sempre ho dic. Mentre un home et tracti amb respecte no pots ni trair-lo, ni deixar-lo tirat. O què passa? Que això ho farien d'altres noies, però jo no? - Clar dona, tens raó, tranquila... Però... Mira, et vull assenyalar que tens aquesta dificultat. Jo, et vull ajudar i desitjar-te el millor amb l'Èric, no obstant... - Doncs ara que sé aquesta dificultat per la que passa, ell ha de saber immediatament que jo sóc conscient del problema. - No! M'has jurat guardar el secret. - No et puc jurar guardar el secret en això! Ell em necessita! Saps el bé que li podria fer a l'Èric una noia que li comprengués i fos conscient del que passa? Potser ja va siguent hora que es mogui fitxa i que se'n adoni que ara sí en té una que lluitarà per ell! Passen uns minuts. La Miranda diu, amb tota suavitat, que no promet que no dirà res. El Joan, al final, ja no sap què fer i decideix no remenar més el tema, esperant haver fet el correcte revelant això. En el fons, rumia que l'Èric té una xicota adorable que el necessita, i espera que no l'acabi decepcionant tot aquest assumpte. Engeguen la tele i deixen passar el temps. 33. Desventures en el supermercat. L'Eva i l'Èric ja fa una estona que són al supermercat. La noia discuteix amb un dependent. - A veure, senyor, ja és la tercera vegada que vinc a buscar el sofà, i de nou em diu que no el tenen? - Escolti'm, senyoreta, aquest sofà hauria de venir de magatzem, i ja porto varis dies trucant perquè m'han d'atendre els de magatzem i portar-m'ho. Aquesta tarda hauria d'haver arribat... L'Eva suspira. - Està bé, aquestes coses passen. - Però miri, jo crec que en menys de mitja hora hauria d'arribar el transportista... perquè vostè i el seu nuvi no van a fer una volta pel super? Tornin més tard i ja els informaré. - No, si ell no és el meu... - De sobte somriu. - Sí, això farem. L'Eva s'apropa a l'Èric i li diu: - Colta maco, el sofà que espero arribarà dintre de poc, sembla, i voldria que vinguessis amb mi a fer unes compres. - Què vols comprar? - Llenceria exòtica. - Què??? - Sí, he vist a l'aparador fa poc que n'hi ha de nova. Amb el Joan anem de tant en tant al súper a comprar-la Avui hi vinc amb tu. - L'Eva li pica l'ullet. - Però vols que jo et vegi en sostenidors i braguetes? Eva, sisplau... - Tu ets el meu cunyat i és com si fossis de la família, home! Mira que et falta ser més llençat. Que et fa vergonya veure-me'l, el meu cos? - No, si us pl... L'Eva acaria la galta del seu cunyat i diu: - No t'hi animaries, maco? "És sempre la mateixa tàctica", el pensament de l'Èric; "sempre fent-se les simpàtiques i provant de fer que no digui que no... Tota la vida refugiat sota el còmode pensament que mai ninguna manifestaria atracció per mi, i ara... Si se m'acaba la paciència..". Però suspira, s'empassa la malignitat i diu: - Si et fa ilusió... vinga Eva, anem a la secció de Llencería. Arriben a la secció de llencería (l'Eva sap bé com s'hi va), ella agafa una peça de roba i es canvia en minut i mig. Obre la persiana a mitges perquè l'Èric la vegi. - Com em queda? El cos espectacular de l'Eva queda encara més evident, amb uns sostenidors cenyits, que li marquen el tamany, i unes bragues maques i cenyides per la cintura i les angorals. - Doncs no està malament... - Eric - salta ella, - si veiessis amb quina cara em mires... - Vale. Estàs molt maca... - Clar que sí, nano. Si sóc espectacular, és que ho sóc, oi? Bé, ha ha, una que no és modesta precisament, però cal valorar el que tens. Espera, que me'n provo un altre. Així, durant més de deu minuts, l'Eva es va provant en el provador diferent llenceria exòtica, i sempre demanant a l'Èric la seva opinió. Aquest, en un principi poc decidit al joc, s'hi va animant i li diu més opinions sobre la llencera i la que la porta. I així passa el temps... ... fins que de sobte, amb l'Èric esperant que sa cunyada es provi la darrera peça de roba, es senten crits de dolor i nerviosisme d'ella de dins el provador. El jove filòsof hi va corrents. 34. La fotografia íntima. Quan l'Èric entra corrents al provador de l'Eva, la veu barallant-se amb el sostenidor, provant d'obrir-se'l. - Ai, Èric! Es veu que no sé què ha passat, que se m'ha tancat violentament el sostenidor! I ara apreta molt! Anggg! Busca unes tisores o quelcom, ràpid! La mira un moment fugaç com li dol el sostenidor mal colocat, que tanca els ullets quasi del tot, adolorida. Agafa unes tisores i li talla el sostenidor; aquest, mal posat, es cau pel terra, deixant a l'Eva completament despullada, preciosa, davant ell. La noieta el mira nerviosa. - Gràcies, ara pots sortir? Surt i la deixa canviar-se. Alguns ho miren nerviosos i l'Èric balbuceja excuses. Al cap de minut i mig surt l'Eva, ja vestida. - Bé, maco, ja per avui penso que la llenceria exòtica millor deixar-la córrer. - Anem a seguir voltant per tendes? - Espera, que abans vull anar a revelar unes fotos del mòbil. Entra ella sola a un Fotoprix i en surt deu minuts després amb una foto. - Té, és per a tu. La foto, presa pel mòbil després de l'incident, se l'ha fet ella mateixa, després de l'incident amb el subjectador mal colocat. S'ha fet la foto a sí mateixa, d'esquena a un mirall. Està totalment despullada. - T'agrada bufó? T'he fet aquesta foto íntima de mi com a record. Espero que la portis a la cartera o a algun lloc. Així pensaré que et recordes una mica de mi. - Sospira. - Com a mínim així tindràs alguna cosa meva en el teu pensament, ja que no puc ser la teva núvia. Ell mira la foto, i la mira a ella somrient. Li ho agraeix amb paraules mesurades. Vol deixar-li entès a ella que el regal li agrada de debò, i que no vol que es senti defraudada. Després d'alguns segons de silenci, comenten que han de fer alguna cosa. Es guarda la foto amb cura a la butxaca; sempre la recordarà. Volten pels passadissos del supermercat, mirant estanteries, comprant algun producte de circumstàncies o xerrant entre ells. Quan un quart d'hora més tard arriben al mostrador, el sofà ja ha arribat. L'Eva el compra i el posen dins al cotxe. Quan van de tornada al cotxe, el jove filòsof s'adona de les voltes que dóna la vida i que la intimitat d'una noia mai és impossible. Què farà amb la Miranda quan torni a casa? Però encara li espera una sorpresa desagradable a ell quan torni... 35. La Miranda trenca una promesa de l'Èric. Algú truca al portal de casa de l'Èric i Joan. El Joan ja va a obrir la porta des de l'interfon intern. Són l'Èric i l'Eva que tornen del supermercat amb el sofà. El germà del filòsof fa una mirada al cel com implorant alguna cosa. S'obre la porta. L'Èric deixa suaument el sofà a terra quan veu la Miranda que l'espera al rebedor. Darrera el filòsof, l'Eva. - Hola Miranda, com us ha anat a tu i a...? - Èric, no puc més. Sé què et passa. Que ets ex-leprós. Que pateixes internament. Si us plau, vull ajud... - QUÈÈÈ??? - L'Èric fa un crit que sobresalta tothom. - Però si això era un secret nostre, Joan! Un secret de família! No podia saber-ho ningú que no fos de la nostra carn o la nostra sang! Ara s'ha trencat tot! - Èric, carinyo, sisplau escolta'm...! - No, no, Miranda, escolta'm tu! Saps perquè he fet aquesta promesa de quedar-me una setmana amb tu? Falten quatre dies per a que s'acabi la juguesca – (Doncs la juguesca s'acabarà el dimecres pròxim, i avui és dissabte), - i tu em traeixes trencant un secret de família davant el germà i la nora, oi? El polèmic jove es gira cap a la porta davant la cara sorpresa de tothom. - Mireu, jo ja vull plegar, deixeu-me una estona tranquil per reflexionar sol, que ja estic que peto... - No, Èric! - diu la Miranda. - Parlem-ne, anem a algun bar tu i jo sols, en privat... El filòsof aficionat suspira. - Ja n'estic una mica cansat de tot i... - Escolta-la, home! - diu el Joan. - Anem a un bar sols, carinyo. Hem de parlar, avui han passat moltes coses. - Està bé, està bé! Joan, carrega el sofà sol que tinc que parlar amb la meva amiga. - No pateixis, ja me les arreglo. Així doncs, el Joan i sa dona es queden sols a casa mentre que l'Èric, seguit per la noia que espera seduir-lo, caminen per uns quants carrers fins que entren a un bar. Quan entren al bar, l'Èric està calladíssim, com si fos mut, irritat, però sens dubte calla per por a dir res inconvenient. La Miranda demana unes begudes i s'asseuen. Ell ja porta una estona silenciós; ella decideix que el provarà de treure del silenci pacíficament. - Carinyo, no estiguis tant callat...! Silenci. - Està bé, ho comprenc, he trencat una promesa teva, perquè això era cosa de família, i jo – se li nota una mica de tristesa – no sóc de la teva família. - Li acaricia la galta; ell se la deixa acariciar. - Però no volia que el secret quedés secret. No diré a ningú lo de la teva salut, creu-me! Però què podia fer? Esperar a casar-me amb tu, i aleshores revelar-te que ja sé la teva debilitat? Només ho he fet per cuidar-te... L'Èric abaixa el cap i suspira. - Està bé, Miranda, però compren-ho, això em dol... - Colta Èric, a tu t'agradaria saber perquè sóc tant... diguem-ne docilona? Tant pacífica? Perquè sempre estic amb la melancolia al cor i procurant endolcir la vida de tothom? No és perquè sigui una ingènua, jo ja ho sé que la meva forma de ser té inconvenients, però... Mira, és que un cop va passar una cosa que em va fer mal en l'ànima. L'Èric la mira, encuriosit. - Vols dir que la teva forma de ser tant... peculiar, va ser per un fet que vas viure? - Sí. I vull explicar-te'l per disculpar-me, perquè vegis que no vull secrets entre tu i jo. - Explica'm, així podré entendre millor com ets tu. - Doncs resulta que... 36. Un relat i una tendresa. La Miranda explica la seva història. - Jo tenia uns catorze anys, i tenia un tiet, al que estimava molt. Era un home baixet, tranquil, sense ambicions. Carinyós amb tothom. I tímid. Tant, que en ocasions semblava falt de caràcter i tothom se li reia. " Era també solter, i ara crec que era aquesta la raó per la que li encantava reunir-se amb mi i amb la família de tant en tant. " Jo també era una noieta tímida, en el fons. Tenia alguns amics, però en el fons m'agradava treure en fora el sentiment de solitud i melancolia. I tenir una intimitat. " Doncs bé, amb el temps tot es va torçar. Hi va haver algunes persones del meu entorn que, veient la debilitat interna del meu tiet, es reien d'ell tot el que podien. Jo, al final, vaig començar a creure'm que aquesta era una forma de tractar a la gent; que podia riure'm del dèbil tranquil·lament; que no m'havia de preocupar del que passaria. - Però, Miranda... - diu l'Èric. - Ja ho sé, deixa'm seguir. El meu tiet centrava el seu afecte cada cop més amb mi, crec que en el fons sabia que ell i jo érem similars, i volia una persona de confiança, algú que no li fallés. " Jo poc a poc anava tenint males idees, i un dia tot va explotar. Ell, el pobre, havia tingut un fracàs laboral greu, va venir a casa meva quasi desesperat. I jo, malignament, vaig decidir riure-li-ho a la cara. Li vaig insultar de totes les formes que se'm va ocórrer; em vaig deixar endur. Ell es va posar a plorar, i va sortir precipitadament de casa. I aleshores... La jove administrativa s'interromp, beu un glop de coca-cola, s'eixuga els ulls. - Aquesta mateixa nit el meu tiet es va matar en un accident de cotxe. Els conductors del voltant van dir que conduïa de pressa, com un boig. Va sortir fora de la carretera. No duia cinturó de seguretat, ¡¡quan ell era molt maniàtic en posar-se'l sempre!! Ja van treure el seu cos sense vida d'entre les restes del cotxe. Acotxa el cap i sanglota. L'Èric no sap què fer; li diu: - Carinyo, no va ser culpa teva, aquestes coses passen... - Gràcies, bufó. Però estava ben clar. El meu tiet es va sentir molt ofès pel que va passar. El vaig malferir. I no tenia cap dret a riure'm d'ell. Va voler tornar a casa amb tanta desesperació que... va passar el que va passar. " El dia del seu enterrament fins i tot vaig posar-me a plorar sobre el seu taut. Aleshores vaig veure que jo no era així. No era, per a res, cap noia que volgués riure's de ningú. La meva personalitat espontània era dolça. Havia de ser fidel a mi mateixa. A partir d'aleshores, mai més em va temptar riure'm de ningú, ni dels més dèbils. D'aquí que, sempre que pugui, intenti ser carinyosa, a la meva manera. - Miranda, comprenc la teva forma de ser. Al capdavall ets molt respectable. Ningú t'ha de fer cap mal... - Em recorda les cançons de Bebe... - "Hoy vas a descubrir, que el mundo es solo para ti, que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño...". - Exactament. - diu ella. - Dóna't temps. Tens una bona feina, tens amics, ets guapa... què més vols? - A tu, carinyo. - Li acaricia la cara. - Perquè ets tant tímid a les meves carícies? Als homes us falta atrevir-vos més. - Miranda, jo... Ella només desitja que l'abraci amb els seus braços forts. Ell es sent molt estrany, com fent un paper de teatre que no s'ha après bé. - Hem de seguir la juguesca. Demà ens trobem amb les teves amigues. En parlarem de tot plegat. Anima't. Ella posa la cara trista. Ell la besa a la boca i diu: - No et vull veure trista, dona... En aquesta ocasió, la Miranda diu que vol més intimitat, i que prefereix, en comptes d'anar al pis de l'Èric i son germà, que vagin al seu pis. A ell li preocupa (no sap fins a quin punt vol intimitat, i és el primer cop que una noia li obre les portes a casa seva), però dissimula i hi va. Arriben al pis, se l'ensenya, fan un truc al Joan perquè no es preocupi, i la resta és preparar un sopar, mirar la tele i dormir. Es dormen acurrucats. Aquesta nit l'Èric no ha volgut sexe, i ella li ho ha acceptat. De totes formes, pensa ell, el calor humà d'una companya és tota una novetat. 37. Dos feliços casats, a soles. Aprofitant que l'Èric i la Miranda estan al pis d'ella (i oblidats de què deu estar fent l'Armando a hores d'ara), el Joan i l'Eva estan a casa seva, ordenant coses, parant la taula, fent-se algun petonet de tant en tant... Sopen, i miren la televisió durant una estona. Després l'apaguen i xerren. Al principi parlen de temes de tots colors, però després surt el tema de l'Èric. - Realment, com ho veus, Joan? - li pregunta l'Eva. - Vull dir, l'Èric i la Miranda... - Ella està boja per ell. S'ha enamorat a primera vista. - No m'extranya... - Sí, sé que tu també trobes atractiu l'Èric, a la teva manera. - Però - li pregunta ella, - em penso que l'Èric no està tant entusiasmat per la Miranda com viceversa... - No sé, és curiós... Li té afecte, però és com si alguna cosa li aconsellés que seguir indefinidament amb la Miranda és un error. - Jo no ho entenc gens. Creus que ell no la veu atractiva? El Joan sap algunes coses que la seva dona no sap, per revelacions "d'home a home" que li fa l'Èric. Però ha de respectar el silenci que son germà li ha fet prometre. I complirà amb el silenci pactat. Només que està trist, i demana a déu en una pregària mental que la seva dona no s'enfadi si veu el que ara ell li està amagant. Però ha de respondre alguna cosa. - Estimada esposa - li diu mentre li acarícia la cabellera llarga i arrissada. - La veritat, ignoro amb detall perquè l'Èric té resistència a la Miranda... - Un cop, el mateix dia que l'Èric i la Miranda començaren a sortir, aquell dimecres, tu li vas dir a la Miranda que hauries considerat sortir amb ella. - I ho hauria considerat, de debò, si no fos que estic casat amb tu.... - La Miranda, alguns la poden trobar tant poc atractiva... però l'Èric està sortint amb ella i tenint-hi sexe, i tu hauries considerat el fer-ho... - li diu l'Eva. - Aquesta noieta tímida, treballadora i carinyosa que és la Miranda, té el seu atractiu. Però, apart que no nego per a res el seu encant (i menys siguent, com sóc, el seu amic des de fa anys), la veritat és que no m'agrada veure ni a mon germà ni a la meva amigueta solters pel món. L'Èric, malgrat la seva ira ocasional, segur que és un cor dolç que ansia enamorar-se. - I et donaria igual que estiguessin casats amb qui fos? "Millor el pitjor dels nuvis que no pas cap nuvi"? - No, no. - Diu el Joan, amb fermesa. - Si pensés això, m'hauria donat igual que la Miranda estigués, com estava aleshores, amb l'Armando, i potser, en aquest cas, no li hauria recomanat que sortís amb mon germà... - ... cosa que has fet molt bé... - ... he fet molt bé, segur, de provar sort a veure si mon germà és per a la dolça Miranda el que mai podria ser l'Armando: un nuvi que la cuidi, que li doni el que necessita... "Fins i tot un fill", pensa l'Eva, la qual, encara que procuri evitar el tema amb el Joan, ja pensa en ser mare. L'Eva l'acaricia. - Dones per segur que, quan s'acabi la setmana, l'Èric li vindrà el seny i es declararà a la Miranda? O, almenys, que li dongui una setmana més per pensar-s'ho... - També té la tercera possibilitat: el dret legal de que, quan arribi el proper dimecres, trencar del tot la relació amb ella. - ¡¡Doncs espero que el senyoret filòsof no utilitzi pas aquest dret!! - La veritat, preciosa, jo també ho espero... Però al capdavall depèn d'ell. O més ben dit, depèn dels dos. - Mai havia vist la Miranda tant feliç amb un noi... Només per veure lo ilusionada que està, ja val la pena apostar fort per la relació d'ells dos. - Sí. L'Èric és mon germà i li estimo molt. Espero que continuin junts. Ells dos es mereixen la seva felicitat. - Acosta la seva cara a la de l'Eva. - I nosaltres ens mereixem la nostra. I es besen. Mentrestant, al pis de la Miranda, l'Èric es desperta a les dues de la matinada perquè... 38. La cançó personal de la Miranda. - Què passa, Miranda? La joveneta tímida està asseguda al llit, (amb ell estirat i acabat de despertar-se), i estava cantant suaument una melodia. Es sobresalta una mica quan veu l'Èric acabat de desvetllar-se. - Ai, ho sento carinyo, no volia despertar-te... - No passa res. Normalment tinc el son molt lleuger, em desperta qualsevol soroll suau. - Ja es pot entreveure com ets, de fet, un home amb problemes de son....! - Sí, no tinc un dormir massa bo. A vegades costa de suportar aquest insomni tant emprenyador... Però digues: què cantaves? Ella s'estarrufa asseguda al llit. - Oh, res sense importància. - Sembla que et faci vergonya dir-m'ho... - Doncs... sí, la veritat és que me'n fa. - Ja saps que no me'n riuria de tu... - Però... No sé... - Corregeix-me si m'equivoco, però em dóna la impressió que l'animalot de l'Armando, amb les seves males arts, t'ha fet sentir vergonya d'una part de tu mateixa. La Miranda mira a l'Èric posant cara lleugerament enfadada; però no enfadada amb ell, sinó més aviat amb la situació i amb el bestiota del seu ex-nuvi. - Doncs tens tota la raó. La mala vida amb l'Armando m'ha fet perdre el gust de la vida en bastantes coses. - Necessitaries un bon home que et fes recuperar aquest gust per la vida que has perdut. - Donaria moltíssim, per tenir un home així!! - Doncs au, recordes la cançó: “quitarse los miedos, sacarlos afuera”? Doncs vinga, explica'm això de la cançó. La Miranda suspira per a tranquilitzar-se. - Veuràs, bufó, aquesta melodia que ara escoltaves, i que ha trencat la teva son fràgil, és una cançó que m'agrada cantar per la nit. Una costum individual. “Ja la cantava, de fet, quan encara no era núvia de l'Armando i passava les nits sola. Quan vaig enamorar-me de l'Armando, sense saber què em donaria ell en la vida, aquest pesadot m'interrompia per la força la cançó, me la insultava i se'n burlava amb l'esperança que em desanimés i que deixés de cantar-la, em definia com a “estúpida” per tenir aquesta costum, i... en fi, que en els últims dies de relació amb l'Armando ja ni m'atrevia a cantar-la gens. - I ara has volgut aprofitar la meva son per a repetir la teva tradició. L'administrativa es posa tímida. - Doncs sí... Ell somriu. - Ets una dona de tradicions i costums, Miranda! - Sí, i tant! No entenc perquè al segle XXI tantes tradicions, una d'elles la sardana, estan en un estat tant lamentable i descuidat. - Jo, en el fons, tampoc ho entenc. Però no podem fer-hi res. - No... Ell s'aixeca i l'abraça per darrera. - Amb mi no has de patir cap mal. Perquè no cantes la cançó i jo me l'aprenc? Potser fins podríem cantar-la a duo. - Faries això amb mi de debò? - Clar... no em fa cap mandra... - Quin picaró que estàs fet. Doncs vinga, la cançó fa... Deu minuts més tard, la Miranda ja està “musicalment” satisfeta i es tornen a tombar al llit. Ella s'estira sobre ell i li fa caricies al pit. - Vaja amb el sr. filòsof... I aquesta forma de tractar una noia i les seves aficions, resulta que era tant poc atractiva per a totes les xiques del món?? Ell es posa neguitós i no contesta. La noia continua: - No passa res, amor meu. Au, m'ha agafat una soneta que no vegis... Dormim. Demà, ambdós a la feina. T'he de presentar les meves tres amigues. - Parla'm una mica d'elles, simpàtica. - Doncs veuràs, les vaig conèixer a... 39. Les tres amigues de la Miranda. Així doncs, comença el relat de les tres amigues de la Miranda. És el primer cop que l'Èric sent a parlar d'elles. - Doncs mira, les vaig conèixer a les tres en la universitat. Ens va tocar fer una pràctica juntes allí. Era en una classe en que les quatre no coneixíem a ningú. Aquesta pràctica de que et parlo necessitava quatre persones, i encara que sigui una mica per sort, les quatre ens vam ajuntar a la pràctica, i amb poc temps, ens vam fer molt amigues. - I com es diuen elles? - Tenen uns noms una mica extranys... veuràs... - No me'n riuré, dona. - Doncs bé, les tres es diuen Antígona, Ezequiel i Simplícia, així mateix. Bé, són de pares extrangers. Però hi ha qui, per simplificar, les diuen Anti, Esse i Simpy. - Curiós sí que ho és. - Doncs els seus noms s'assemblen a les seves personalitats, justament. - Vols dir que són dones tant... extravagants com tu? - Com tu i jo, diria, més aviat - riu ella L'Èric riu també. - Sí, la veritat és que som una gent ben curiosa, tu i jo. Però a veure, les teves amigues com són? - Com t'ho diria... Mira, la Simplícia, la Simpy, com diu el seu nom, és la més simpàtica i extrovertida, i carinyosa, i tendra. Molt dolça, la veritat. - Vaja, doncs molt com tu. - I tant que sí, com jo mateixa. És potser la noia amb la que més m'avinc, ens assemblem molt. En quan a la Antígona, la “Anti”, és més individualista, de mal caràcter, com a molt formal. - Aquesta s'assembla més a mi, no trobes? - Doncs ara que ho dius... Sí, s'assembla més a tu, excepte en la filosofia - ella riu; l'Èric fa un somriure amb una ganyota, com dient-li: “sí, sí, bromista, el que tu vulguis”. - Doncs sí maco, la Anti també fa honor al seu diminitiu. A més, també com tu mira, mai ha tingut cap nuvi. - Vaja. És molt insociable ella? - En el fons, no. Ja t'ho explicaré, però ella té tanta necessitat com qualsevol persona de tenir amics, i ho sap. Ara, va molt al seu rotllo. Fa poc per aconseguir amics. Però això sí, quan es sent en el seu ambient i no es nota amenaçada, és molt simpàtica. - I l'altra que em deies, la Ezequiel... - Sí, la Ezequiel, la “Esse”. Aquesta és molt extranya. És com a molt tranquila, sempre ho analitza tot, rarament es posa nerviosa, i no és una dona gaire hedonista que diguem. Una noia molt quadriculada. Fa gràcia que el seu nom sigui “Esse”, sigui gairebé el de “Ésser”. Una vegada li vaig preguntar quina era la seva filosofia preferida, i em va respondre “Prefereixo els escèptics, no en tinc cap dubte”. - Ella és aficionada a la filosofia, potser? - Sí, però no gens com a escriptora. Treballa com a filòloga i empolla molts llibres de filosofia, però mai escriu cap article ni escrit sobre res. Ho analitza tot, però no té cap ganes de canviar el món. Molt sovint penso d'ella que no busca problemes, i que no li importa que les coses que ella inventi es perdin. És molt... passiva. - Interessant la xicota, sí... - Fa anys que no les veig, a cap de les tres... No viuen massa lluny d'aquí cap de les tres. Però ja era hora que ens reunissim un temps per xerrar. La Miranda sospira mentre l'Èric la mira atentament: - I clar- continua ella -, tu, que ets el meu “Relacions públiques”, has de venir amb mi a la trobada de les meves tres amigues, per que te les presenti... Mentre ella parla, l'Èric pensa amb una mica d'inquietud: “I què passaria, posats a preguntar, si la Miranda es trobés per mala casualitat amb l'Armando pel carrer? Em fa por... Podria fer alguna cosa al respecte...?”. I mentre el filòsof cavila, en un altre lloc de la ciutat... 40. Una noia misteriosa entra en escena. Mentre passa tot això, aquella nit, l'Héctor (el company de feina de l'Èric), entra en un bar; hi ha quedat amb els seus amics per dintre de mitja hora, però mentre espera, mirarà si pot "tirar l'ham" a alguna noia atractiva. Quan entra, es disposa a prendre una cervesa i es disposa a mirar al seu voltant, quan mira una noia que li crida molt l'atenció. No l'havia vist mai per aquests voltants; apart d'això, què té d'extrany? Una noia introvertida, guapa, carregada d'espatlles, distreta de tot el que l'envolta, una mica curiosa i extranya... La seva cara... L'Héctor s'hi apropa amb un somriure i li diu: - Bones, maca. Com va la nit? - Disculpa - diu ella, amb un to molt formal, - és que no tinc per costum que un noi em... Aleshores ella es gira cap a l'Héctor, i la veu clarament cara a cara. ¡¡És una noia molt semblant a l'Èric!! Pràcticament com si fos un "Èric femení". La forma de la seva cara, les seves parpelles, la seva expressió... Una casualitat? O bé... - Perquè em mires així? - diu ella. - Semblo ridícula, oi? - És que... bé, em recordes molt a una persona que conec. - Ah, sí? De debò? - Ella es gira del tot cap a ell. - I com és això? - Voldria saber... A tu t'agrada la filosofia? - Sí, des de petita. - Ets una noia molt formal i normaleta? - Ja ho sé que no els agrada a alguns... però sí. - El teu color preferit és el verd? - Bé... Sí. " També és el color preferit de l'Èric des de sempre! ", pensa ell. - Ets solitària i introvertida? T'agrada molt escriure? - Sí, però... Com saps tot això de mi? - Res, res... Oblida-ho. Escolta... Aquesta nit no tinc massa cosa que fer. T'agradaria estar amb mi i els meus amics? Així podríem parlar una mica i saber de nosaltres... - Ai, no sé! Mira, et farà riure, però... - Tranquila, dona, no t'has de sentir pressionada... - És que molta gent s'ha rigut de mi en el passat, i des d'aleshores, no sé... M'he tornat una mica insociable, agressiva... Em fa com a ràbia... L'Hèctor somriu. Tractar amb aquesta noia és com tractar a una "petita Èrica", ben bé!! Però ell ja tenia tracte amb la gent així... - No pateixis dona, jo ja et tractaré bé. La noia somriu: "Un noi encantador!! I pensar que jo no sóc més que una noia sense família i amb pocs amics... Si pogués avenir-me amb ell... Algun dia m'hi haurè d'arriscar...". - Gràcies, doncs accepto. Em dic Maika. - Jo sóc l'Héctor. Així, el noi extrovertit fa una nova amiga una mica intrigant, i comencen a xerrar i a explicar-se coses. Però, mentrestant, què se n'ha fet de l'Armando, aquesta nit?? Ara ho veurem... 41. L'Armando i el seu ambient. És de nit i l'Armando està en el bar dels seus colegues. Conversa despreocupadament amb un altre jove de tendències extranyes i roba extrema. - Doncs jo et dic colega, que a les ties el que els hi mola, és que els hi donguin canya i que les escalfin. Unes golfes, és el que són. Unes... - Sí, per cert, no saps res de la Miranda? No han dit res els colegues, ara? - No. L'hem buscat pels bars, pels llocs on suposem que sol anar, però ni rastre, tio. - Haig de mirar a veure si despisto el puto tema. L'Armando beu un altre glop de la cervesa i fuma un cigarret; tus violentament perquè està massa "acostumat" a fumar. El seu colega l'hi recrimina: - Nano, ja no pots aguantar res, eh? - No et posis amb mi. És la meva vida, i faig el que vull. - Tio, que som els teus colegues, ja ho saps que estem per passar-nos-ho bé i oblidar-nos de tot. Ja saps el que diuen: fumar, beure i cardar. - En el fons, la Miranda i vosaltres sou el que realment tinc. No us vull perdre, tios. Fan entrexocar els vasos de plàstic i somriuen. - Per cert - diu l'Armando - respecte al teu fill, jo et torno a dir que no t'imposes prou sobre ell. - És cosa meva. Bé que provo d'educar-lo, però sempre em surt amb les seves. Va molt al seu aire. La meva dona el té massa consentit. - Quan et torni a visitar-lo, a veure si fa un millor paperot. El colega de l'Armando es limita a grunyir. Aquest li diu: - Ah, per cert, demà haig de buscar uns diners al banc, al carrer de Laietana. Hi passaré per les set... Passa la nit i ja és diumenge... 42. Una petita i nova protagonista. L'Èric dorm el son dels justos a casa de la seva nova núvia. Està cansat i dorm profundament. No sap que l'endemà una nova sorpresa l'espera... En el somni, l'Èric s'imagina com atacat per un ramat de petits enanets armats amb llances molt punxegudes. Dormint, s'imagina a sí mateix com a indefens, desarmat, poruc. De tant en tant, algun dels enanets d'expressió horrible li clava la llança i, en la seva imaginació, li fa mal. No sap com defensar-se... De sobte, una ma petita li fa pessigolles perquè es desperti. L'Èric es desperta i, encara mig distret pel somni, deixa anar un crit: "AHHHhhh...". - "AHHHhhh" - també crida una noieta, de prop de 7 anys, de fisonomia molt semblant a la Miranda, i clar, la noieta, espantada, creient-se en algun perill estrany, no volent ser agredida, corre passadís enllà cap a la porta d'entrada. Però baixeta com és, quan es disposa a agafar la maneta de la porta, no l'agafa bé, rellisca sobre els seus peus, i cau a terra, fent-se una bona trompada, i gemega. L'Èric, amb curiositat, s'apropa a la noia, més curiós que altra cosa, intentant no espantar-la. Ella alça un braç per a protegir-se. - No em fazis mal, no em fazis mal... - No, no passa res, bufona, és que m'has espantat... No és culpa teva, és que tinc un dormir molt nerviós... Qui ets? - No t'ho ha dit la Miranda? Zoc la seva neboda. - Ets la filla d'una germana de la Miranda? - Ezactament. Perdona si no pronuncio massa bé, però ez que tinc un defecte de pronunziació, sóc joveneta i m'entrebanco molt. - No et preocupis. Però explica'm: on és la Miranda? Com és que estàs tu per aquí? Li explica la noieta que es diu Marta, i li passa una nota escrita que estava sobre la taula del dormitori (l'Èric encara no l'havia vist). Deia: "Èric carinyo, m'ha trucat inesperadament ahir per la nit, mentre dormies, la meva germana per cuidar a la seva filla. Te la deixo. Em penso que us avindreu, la noieta té molt en comú amb mi! Miranda". - La Miranda tornarà d'aquí a unes horez - explica la Marta. - Mentreztant, jo tinc alguns deures per fer i alguna coza, però et vull ensenyar un detall curióz. - Per cert, maqueta, no t'has fet mal amb la trompada? Tinc tirites i alcohol per si... - No, no pateixis, estic molt bé. Etz amable de preocupar-te, "ozet". Però vinga, vine amb mi, que et vull ensenyar una cosa que t'agradarà. L'Èric observa atentament la sorpresa inesperada. Aviat... 43. La petita s'engresca amb l'Osset. La Marta li demana a l'Èric que esperi una mica mentre es vesteix. Triga alguns minuts. Després l'Èric entra a l'habitació i es sorpren de veure a la Marta vestida de mexicana amb un vestit preciós, ben pentinada, amb la peineta a sobre. - Caram - diu ell; - sí que t'has posat elegant. - T'agrada, Ozet? Jo participo a la fira d'abril i al carnestoltez, i zempre m'agrada vestir així. - Estàs feta una petita doneta... - A vegades adguna noia de l'Inztitut diu que m'agrada mazza vestir de pallassa... - Ui, pel que ha de dir la gent, no s'ha de fer cas! Està bé la sorpresa, veig que... - Ezpera, que ara vull actuar una mica - L'Èric s'estranya - Sí, sí, deixa'm fer. L'Èric, a petició de la Marta, s'asseu, i la noieta es posa dreta i a picar de peus i dóna alguna volta sobre sí mateixa. Somriu i canta com la Julieta Venegas: - " De qué me sirve saber, y encontrarte ahora, yo ya no te quiero! " La vida nos ha demostrado que el paso del tiempo está de mi lado! " Yo que pensaba que te perdía a ti, ahora ya lo entiendo, tu me perdiste a mi! Repeteix vàries vegades els versos i gira sobre els talons. L'Èric s'anima i fins l'aplaudeix. - Bravo! Està molt bé. Hi poses molta ilusió. Et felicito, guapetona. La Marta arrepenja els seus colzes sobre les cames de l'Èric i somriu amb entusiasme. - Tu tens alguna cosa que m'iluziona, Èric. No ho zé, ets diferent, un home curiós, elegant... Tenz el teu encant. L'Èric posa cara extranyada, però somriu i diu: - Sí, veritat? Ja m'ho diu la teva tieta Miranda, també... - Per zert, com van les cozes entre tu i la meva tieta? Saps si us acabareu enrotllant al final? - També m'agradaria saber-ho a mi. No ho sé... De moment m'he compromès a estar un temps amb ella, i no vull que tingui cap queixa de mi; vull que estigui a gust. - Em zembla que la Miranda no és l'única que li agradez... L'Eva... - L'Eva és simpàtica, però no acabem de congeniar. - Ez molt guapa, oi? - Ho és, però... vaja... - En el fons - diu la Marta, - les entenc tant, a la Miranda i a l'Eva... Si jo tinguéz uns quants anyets més, també sentiria per tu... - La noieta l'observa com es posa tens. - Apa, Èric, t'ho prenz massa a la valenta! Intenta viure més la vida, home... L'Èric somriu i la besa a la galta: - D'acord, maca. Vols que ara fem deures? - Au, vinga. La Marta es canvia de roba i l'Èric li ajuda a preparar el material d'estudi. Abans de començar l'estudi, la Marta li diu: "Aquezta tarda la meva tieta et prezentarà les seves amigues. Només vull que prometo que intentis divertir-te". Ell, amb fermesa, li ho promet. Passa el matí i arriba el vespre; aviat serà l'hora del sopar de la Miranda amb ses amigues. Han quedat les tres noies, la Miranda i l'Èric a un bar elegant per prendre unes copes. Ja són les set. L'Armando arriba a via Laietana, entra en un banc i es posa a fer servir el caixer automàtic; l'operació, però, es va allargant més del compte. En aquests moments surt la Miranda per una cantonada de via Laietana i camina cap al banc. I pensa: "He estat tant distreta per els meus flirtejos amb l'Èric que no m'he enrecordat d'agafar diners del caixer; faré servir aquest. M'alegro que s'hagin portat bé ell i la Marta; ja ho sé que és un gran atio; quin incident amb la trompada de la Miranda pobra, però aquestes coses passen". La Miranda s'apropa al banc de via Laietana, on és l'Armando. Es disposa a obrir la porta... 44. A punt de topar-se amb l'Armando... Davant del caixer automàtic, la Miranda està a punt de posar la targeta a la porta, sense veure l'Armando a dintre, quan es posa alegre al sentir, des del carrer, una veu familiar que feia temps que no sentia... - Miranda, carinyo! - Se li apropa una noia baixeta, rodanxona, amb un pentinat semblant al de la Mirada. És la Simpy. Corren a abraçar-se. (L'Armando, concentrat en les operacions que fa amb el caixer a dintre el banc, fa lo seu i ni se n'adona de les dues noies de fora...). - Mirandeta, quant de temps sense veure'ns! Què m'expliques? Tenim tantes coses per dir-nos... Per cert, m'has dit que avui vindràs amb el teu nou nuvi... - Sí, i n'estic molt contenta. Ja és hora que un noi em tracti com em mereixo. - Digues que sí. M'hauràs de parlar d'aquesta nova conquesta que has fet, perquè, pel que sembla, t'has "enganxat" un nuvi ben especial... - I tant que sí. Però vinga, tirem cap al bar, que ja tinc ganes que estem les quatre juntes. - I jo, carinyo!! Érem tant inseparables a la universitat, les tres! I rèiem més! - I tant, vam congeniar molt. Me'n recordo d'aquella ocasió en que... Giren per una cantonada. En aquestes que surt l'Armando del banc enfurismat i pensant: " Un quart d'hora barallant-me amb el caixer per treure 50 euros de no-res!! Vinga posar en la pantalla "saldo no disponible"! Aquests tècnics d'informàtica són uns paletos. No sé perquè no agafo el caixer i el faig trossets, perquè la veritat és que... Bah, no val la molèstia. Me'n vaig a fer feines. ". I agafa un carrer en direcció contrària a la Simpy i la Miranda. Les dues noies arriben al bar Baylies de la ciutat. Allà, com no podia ser d'una altra manera, estan l'Anti i la Esse, que s'aixequen de seguida del tamboret. Totes, amb entusiasme i paraules alegres, van a abraçar de seguida a la Miranda; fins i tot la Anti, que és seriosa per naturalesa, no amaga que està contenta per la trobada. Naturalment, les amigues de la Miranda estan encuriosides pel nou nuvi que té ella (en part perquè volen el millor per a ella, i no els agradaria que el seu nuvi no se la meresqués), i aviat li fan preguntes sobre el seu nou pretendent. Mentrestant, falten només quinze minuts perquè l'Èric (si és puntual i no s'ha entretingut massa en la temptació d'escriure filosofia) arribi, si és que acaba siguent puntual. En aquestes que la Miranda es gira a una finestra del local i veu alguna cosa que la intriga molt. La Esse compren de seguida la mirada de la seva amiga i diu "Que passa alguna cosa, Miranda?". La Anti, nerviosa per naturalesa, es gira cap a la finestra amb preocupació, i el que veu és... 45. Torna la noia misteriosa. El que veu l'Anti quan s'ha girat, és una noia que mira atentament a través d'una finestra del local, des de l'exterior, com si busqués alguna persona. Aquesta noia desconeguda sembla bastant normal i típica; va una mica mal pentinada, com si descuidés el seu aspecte, va vestida modestament, amb uns pantalons normals de color fosc... guapa, carregada d'espatlles... ¿És aquesta noia el que mira amb preocupació la Miranda, o alguna altra cosa? (L'Héctor els hi hauria dit que es diu Maika). La Esse mira a la finestra; però, com que no veu res anormal (pel que li sembla a ella), fa un comentari breu qualsevol sobre un filòsof que coneix, i es dedica a rascar amb el bolígraf, passiva com sempre. La Miranda segueix mirant la finestra. La Simpy trenca el silenci: - Però què passa, Miranda? Què veus d'especial? - Aquesta noia - diu la Miranda; fa un gest dissimulat cap a la xica "buscadora" de la finestra; malgrat que el gest té prou dissimul, està clar a quina noia es refereix. La Anti es mira de dalt a baix la xica. No hi veu res anòmal, en la noia; o almenys, res massa anòmal... La "noia agre" de la colla deixa anar un: - Miranda, quan vols ets una mica vacilona!! Perquè et preocupes? Què veus d'anòmal en aquesta noia qualsevol? - Bé - La Miranda agafa aire. - Vosaltres és que no heu vist l'Èric, oi? La Simpy posa cara de circumstància; respon: - Saps que no el coneixem, l'Èric. - Doncs bé, aquesta noia que no conec té una cara, com us ho diria? Una expressió facial pràcticament idèntica a la de l'Èric. Quan veieu l'Èric ja sabeu com no confondre'l, ja ho crec!! - Bé - diu la Simpy, - s'hi deu assemblar una mica, però les casualitats... - No, no - La Miranda és categòrica. - La semblança és extraordinària. Us ho juro... Ehem, Esse, que t'has enterat del que dèiem? - Eh? Què? - deixa el llapis. - Sí, sí, m'he enterat del que dèieu. - L'Anti li fa una mirada "afilada"... - No, no, que sí. Aquella noia de la finestra que s'assembla molt al nou nuvi de la Miranda, sí, el... com es deia? Ah, sí, Èric. - La Esse es gira per mirar millor a la noia, però, mentre elles discutien, la noia ja no estava rera la finestra. Evidentment, havia tirat carrer enllà i havia sortit cap a alguna direcció. Sense saber cap on havia tirat, la possibilitat d'enganxar-la (ni que fos corrent) i dir-li alguna cosa era ben remota. La Miranda suspira i demana que, mentre l'Èric no vingui, es parli d'un altre tema. Aquella noia desconeguda ja havia anat a fer de les seves i no se la toparien més; o això els semblava... La Miranda diu a les amigues: - A veure, no sé... Canviem de tema... Qui vol parlar d'alguna cosa? La Simpy aixeca el braç i li diu a la Miranda: - Carinyo, doncs jo justament volia fer-te una pregunta... Capítols 46 a 60